


end/begin

by belovedmuerto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, or endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always going to end this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	end/begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I almost wrote a 221B! This is more like their neighbor, across the street and down a bit, who watches them. A lot. With binoculars.
> 
> Uh...
> 
> Anyway, I put myself to bed last night, and pretty much immediately had to get back up again because this popped into my head in its entirety.

It was always going to end this way.

Sherlock grabs his wrist and says, “Wait.” 

Not a hard grip, not bruising. Just restraint. Easily broken.

Sherlock says, breathes, “John.”

John steps closer, so close, practically flush against the taller man.

Sherlock says, “Wait,” voice soft, hesitant.

John says, “No.” He reaches up, pulls down; their lips meet.

Sherlock gasps. John presses his advantage; it is slow and long and lazy, this kiss. This best of kisses. 

The flat is quiet but for the sounds of them; soft, wet sounds of kissing, ragged breath, muffled sighs and gasps.

Sherlock's hands are on his hips, clutching, closer, closer, closer, as if that will fuse them into one being.

John’s hands are in Sherlock’s hair, clenched, almost pulling, almost pain, and it is searing and present and perfect.

Sherlock says, “Clothes?” And John chuckles, letting go of Sherlock’s hair to start on the buttons of his shirt.

John says, “Bedroom?” And Sherlock can only moan in reply. John chuckles again, abandons the shirt to guide Sherlock back through the darkened flat, into his room, onto his bed.

Sherlock says, “John?”

John smiles down at him, that smile, that one that he saves up, has saved up, only ever gives to Sherlock. 

He forgets the rest of his question. 

Watches John undress. 

Come back to him.

It was always going to begin this way.


End file.
